Hearts Of Young Love
by Chozin Yi
Summary: Ever played "I show mine, you show me yours" before? This is a tale about how it happened to Sora and Kairi, and how they became inseparable. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)


Hearts Of Young Love.

A Kingdom Hearts fanfiction.

A Shota Sora X Loli Kairi Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Chozin is back with a new story! Of course as of late, I have been in a Kingdom Hearts mood. I figured since Kingdom Hearts 3 just came out, I figured I'd catch up with the rest of the series since I've honestly never played a Kingdom Hearts game before. Since I didn't have the time and money to play the games for myself I figured I'd watch Let's Plays on YouTube. Lemme just say, I almost cried at the end of the first game. Almost.

I fell in love with Sora x Kairi almost instantly, so as such, it resulted in me creating this lemon.

Disclaimer time!

1\. I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, please go read something else. But I won't tell if you won't.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota and Lolicon. If either of these disturbs you, go read one of those stories where Sora and Kairi are in high school or something.

Let's begin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9 year old Kairi sat on the beach taking in the view of the sea, the salty sea air filling the little girl's nostrils as she sat behind a fallen palm tree to her right. She then heard noises to her right, so she poked her head up and looked over the fallen tree to see a mother and her 5 year old son placing a towel on the sand.

"Okay sweetie, time to change you into your trunks." The mother said to the young boy.

The excited child then dropped his shorts and underwear and steeped out of them as his mother helped him into his swimming trunks.

Evidently, it seemed the boy's mother thought it was alright to change him out in the open since no one else was around. Although she didn't know that Kairi was nearby since she was hidden behind the fallen tree.

Young Kairi got a good look at the boy's little penis, which made her very curious. She had never seen a boy's private place before, so she wanted to know more. She thought about trying to convince a boy to show it to her, but she didn't know many other boys. Except for Sora.

That's when it occurred to her, Sora! He was her closest friend, perhaps he would show her his. She always kinda liked Sora anyway. She thought he was cute. With her mind made up, she rushed off to Sora's house.

As she stood in front of Sora's house, she knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. To her surprise, it was Sora himself who answered.

"Hi Kairi, what are you doing here?" He asked, happy to see his friend.

"Hi Sora, may I come in?" Kairi looked behind Sora and noticed that he seemed to be home alone.

"I don't know, my parents told me not to let anyone in..." Sora replied, unsure. He knew Kairi was his friend and isn't one to cause trouble, but he didn't feel comfortable letting her in without his parent's okay.

"Aw c'mon Sora! You know me! I won't do anything bad, honest! What your parents don't know won't hurt them." She pleaded. She was even more insistent since what she had in mind was something that was better done without any adults in the house at all.

"Hmm, okay, fine. My parents won't be back for a while anyway." Sora conceded, letting Kairi step inside as he closed the door and locked it behind her.

"Let's go to your room." She said taking Sora's hand and leading him to his bedroom.

The two of them went inside Sora's room, shutting the door behind them and they both sat on the bed.

"Sora, I have something I want to tell you. But it's kinda private. Do you promise to keep it secret?" She asked him.

"What is it Kairi?"

Kairi sat there twiddling her thumbs, trying to piece together what she wanted to say before deciding on it.

"Well you see, I was at the beach and I say this boy and his mommy there. She was changing him into his swim suit and... um... well... I got a good look at his... privates..." She explained.

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"You see, I never saw a boy's thingy before... and that was the first time I ever did. I'm kinda curious about it. So I... wanted to ask you... if... Sora, can I see yours please!?" She half shouted, embarrassed and needing to get the burning question inside her out and over with.

To her surprise, Sora actually started to giggle.

"You wanna see my peepee?" He asked, finding the whole thing funny.

Kairi just nodded, he face the color of a tomato.

"Well, I've never seen a girl down there before. Maybe if I show you mine, could I see yours too?" Sora requested.

If Kairi could blush harder than she already was, she did. She twiddled her thumbs again, her embarrassment and her curiosity both duking it out in her head. Eventually, she decided to go for it.

"Okay, we'll do it together."

Sora nodded and they both stood on their knees on the bed, facing each other.

"So you call yours your peepee?" She asked.

"Uh huh. What about you? What do you call yours?" Sora asked as well.

Kairi blushed before answering. "My tinkle..."

Taking deep breath, the both slowly started to remove their pants and underwear, Sora going slightly faster so Kairi was the first to see his immature boyhood. Sora looked on in awe as Kairi's girlhood was revealed to him, Kairi slipping her pants off entirely like he did and tossing them onto the floor.

The two children sat there on the bed quietly, staring at each other's private parts.

"Sora, can I... can I touch it?" Kairi asked him sheepishly.

"Sure, if I could touch yours too." Sora replied.

Getting closer to each other, both of them gently reached out and Sora cupped Kairi's mound in his hand while Kairi grabbed his penis in her hand and fondled it gently. They both continued to explore each other with their hands, Kairi feeling warm in her lower body while Sora's arousal was more obvious as his little penis grew in her hand.

"Sora, you're growing!" Kairi said in surprise.

"Yeah, it does that from time to time. I don't know why though, but it feels nice." Sora said, a smile appearing on his face as he liked it the more Kairi touched him as he grew to his full 2 1/2 inches, which is a modest size for his age.

As Sora continued to rub Kairi's vulva, he brushed against her clit, making the redhead gasp and almost fall over.

"Are you okay Kairi?" He asked, hoping he didn't hurt her.

"No, I'm fine Sora, that just felt really good." She replied, getting back up and her knees. "But maybe we should lie down, that way we don't have worry about falling over."

Sora nodded and the two of the them lied down side by side on the bed, Kairi to his left, as the two of them resumed fondling each other, Sora focusing on rubbing her nub as she continued to stroke his erection.

Kairi felt herself getting hotter the more Sora rubbed her clit, she found herself panting harder the more he did, to the point where she couldn't concentrate on rubbing him anymore and within seconds, she felt herself reach her first ever climax and she trapped Sora's hand between her legs as she shivered and thrashed in ecstasy.

"Are you okay Kairi?" Sora asked again, REALLY hoping he didn't hurt her this time.

"Oh... oh... oh Sora that was amazing!" Kairi said happily.

Sora smiled, happy that he made Kairi feel so good.

"Then rub me more! I wanna feel good too!" He begged.

Happy to oblige, Kairi took his little boner in her hand and stoked him harder and faster now that she didn't have to also focus on her own pleasure this time.

The more Kairi rubbed him, the more Sora wanted her to keep going, his hips started humping up for more contact as he felt a weird pressure inside him. It soon got to the point where he was starting to panic, thinking he was about to pee all over Kairi's hand.

"Kairi, I think I gotta go pee." He told her in a worried voice.

"It's okay Sora, that means the good part is coming." Kairi told him, knowing that his climax is approaching.

Sora couldn't take it anymore and moaned loudly as his hips and penis jerked up and down, nothing coming out since Sora was too young to ejaculate.

"Well? How was it?" Kairi asked with a grin.

"That was awesome!" Sora whispered. He looked up at her and blushed. "Kairi, could we do it again please?"

"Okay." She said.

She then removed her shirt, leaving completely naked while Sora did the same. The both giggled uncontrollably at the fact that they were both completely naked together. It was so naughty and yet they loved it.

As Kairi noticed Sora's penis growing hard again, she got a really naughty idea.

"Hey Sora, can I try something? Don't freak out please." She asked.

"Like what?" Sora wondered.

Without another word, Kairi leaned down and took his dick into her mouth and started to suck it, making Sora gasp in surprise.

"God Kairi, that's where I pee!" He couldn't believe she would do that, and yet he was loving every second of it, as she sucked and bobbed her little head up and down on his length.

With her lips wrapped tightly around him and her tongue licking every part of it, Sora just lied there on the bed moaning happily as Kairi gave him his first ever blowjob.

Then quicker than last time, Sora gasped out as his dick twitched furiously in Kairi's mouth. "Kairi! It's happening again! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

The red haired girl took her mouth off of him and she smiled.

Sora smiled back and he looked down to her pussy. He decided he wanted to return the favor.

"Here, lie down." He said, making her take his place on the bed, spreading her legs.

"Sora, what are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"It's your turn." He then promptly started to lick her vulva and her little slit, making he gasp and moan from the foreign sensation, and she loved it.

Sora played attention to her little clit and licked it all over, occasionally sucking on it, making the girl moan louder than before.

"Oh Sora! That feels so good! More! More! Keep going! Don't stop! Oh yes! Oh yes! Yes yes yes yes!!!" She screamed as she reached her climax, bucking her hips into Sora's face before finally calming down.

"That was even better than the last one." She panted happily.

"Kairi, I'm hard again." Sora told her. She looked up to see him stroking himself.

She then got another idea and made him lie down again, this time straddling his waist and sitting on top of him, rocking herself on top of his erection.

"This way we could feel good together." She told him. Sora was all for it, as he loved being so close to Kairi as she rocked on top of him, her pussy gliding back and forth on his penis.

She continued to rock back and forth on top of him, leaning down to hug him, Sora hugging her back, letting his hands rub all over her back before reaching down to cup her cute little butt in his hands.

The more Kairi rocked, the more Sora's penis poked and prodded her entrance, until with a big unintentional push, Sora's dick slipped inside her.

"Sora!!!" She gasped loudly.

"What!? What happened!?" Sora asked, panicky and confused about the sudden tight sensation around his erection.

"Oh my god Sora, you're INSIDE me!!!" She cried.

"Should I take it out!?" Sora asked.

"Wait, no! It... feels REALLY good!"

Without waiting for Sora to reply, Kairi begins to bounce on his little cock with reckless abandon, loving the feeling of Sora inside her. Sora gripped her butt harder and started to hump up to meet her bounces, loving the hot, tightness of Kairi's pussy.

"Kairi, it's so tight! Keep going!" Sora begged.

"Oh Sora! Your peepee feels so good! It feels so good! Fill me! Yes! Yes!" Kairi moaned, bouncing harder and faster on Sora's dick.

"Kairi, I think it's about to happen again!" Sora cried out, feeling his orgasm approaching, his voice panicky and excited at the same time.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YES! YEEESSSS!!! OHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHH!!!" Kairi cries out as her climax rocked her body.

"KAIRI!!! YEAHHHHHHHH!!!" Sora moans as his dick twitched inside her in dry orgasm.

They both lie on the bed next to each other, panting heavily. Although they didn't know the term, or what it was they were even doing, but they had just made love. Sora turns to his left to see Kairi looking back at him.

"Kairi, I think I love you." He confesses.

"I think I love you too Sora." She replies, giggling.

"Could we, do this again someday?"

"Of course Sora. You make me so happy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And with that, we are done! I hope you guys loved that. I'll see you guys next time. Chozin out!


End file.
